A Star Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Amy and Snare-Oh realize that they're in love. Rated T for kissing.


**Who didn't see this coming? Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Amy. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Star Of Love<strong>

Amy came to the door of her home, the Grant Mansion and smiled. It had been a good day and she hadn't been bothered by anyone, which made her happy. And she opened the door.

"Hello!" she called out. "I'm home!"

Chromastone and Eatle came out. "Hello, Amy," said the Crystalsapien with a smile as she hugged him and Eatle. "How was school?"

"It was good," she said. "Do you guys know where Snare-Oh is?"

"The Plumbers called him in regarding a disturbance on Anur Transyl, but he'll be back later," said Eatle.

Amy smiled. She had met the other aliens a little while back and now was heading to her room when someone grabbed her. "Where are you going?" asked a voice playfully as she felt the person's hands tickle her ribs and she looked to see it was Diamondhead, who smirked as he then tickled her stomach, which made her really laugh before he stopped, letting her up. She giggled and hugged the Petrosapien, who returned the hug and let her go up to her room. Brainstorm was outside her door.

"Do you require some help on your homework, Amy?" he asked.

She smiled. The Cerebrocrustacean was a great tutor. "I have a history test to study for, but maybe you can quiz me later?" she asked.

"Alright," he nodded. "Just holler when you're ready."

Amy went in and began studying. It didn't take long as she had been studying a little each day and when Brainstorm came in and quizzed her, she got his questions right.

"You're ready for that test," said Brainstorm. "Is it tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Do you think I'll pass?" she asked him.

"You had no trouble answering the questions I asked," he said gently. "You'll do fine."

Thanking him, Amy then sat alone in her room as she then looked at an Egyptian vase that Snare-Oh had given her a while back. She liked it and it made her think of him.

He had been her guardian since she came here, but she began to notice how she felt towards him. She would get 'butterflies in her stomach' as the saying went and she didn't know why. She went to find Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel was working on a science experiment and taking notes when Amy came in. She looked up. "Hi, Amy," she said. "What's up?"<p>

"Rach, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course," said the older girl, wondering why Amy looked nervous. "What's on your mind?"

Amy told her how she felt around Snare-Oh and how scared of it she was and Rachel chuckled. "Amy," she said. "You've fallen in love with Snare-Oh. And to be honest, I'm not too stunned by it."

"Why?" asked Amy.

Rachel placed down her notebook and pen. "I've noticed how he acts around you," she said. "He protects you, but he also shows that he cares in the way he talks about you and how he looks at you."

"I thought that was because he's my guardian," said the younger girl.

Rachel gently shook her head. "I've seen Rook look at me with the same look Snare-Oh gives you when he thinks no one is paying attention," she said. "He's love-struck and so are you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Love is never a bad thing. It's the best thing in the world."

Amy thought about what Rachel said and decided to talk to Snare-Oh when he got back, but when she went into her room, she felt something gently wind around her shoulders and she looked to see Snare-Oh looking at her as he pulled her into a hug that she accepted.

"You're home," she said, surprised.

"Thankfully, my work didn't take long," he said. "How are you, my Egyptian star?"

"I'm good," she said. "Snare-Oh, can we talk?"

Her voice sounded nervous. "Are you alright, Amy?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"I really don't know," she said and Snare-Oh placed his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them, which prompted her to look up at him. "Snare-Oh, how do you feel about me?"

That caught the mummy alien off-guard. "What?" he asked confused. "What do you mean?"

Amy felt her face get red. "Nothing," she said and would have moved away, but Snare-Oh held her in place, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked gently. "You can always talk to me."

She began to shiver and he realized she was scared. He pulled her into a hug and held her as he rubbed her back to get her to stop shaking, which worked.

"Snare-Oh," she said. "I…I…," Then she finally gave up.

"ItalkedtoRachelandshesaidthatI'vefalleninlovewithyou!"

Snare-Oh blinked as he unscrambled her jumbled message and then let out a chuckle. "Is that why you've been acting shy lately?" he asked.

She blushed a deep red and that gave him his answer. "Amy, I've fallen in love with you too," he said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid if I did say it before."

She turned redder. "I was scared to tell you because I thought you wouldn't like me that way," she admitted.

He tilted her chin up. "I love you very much, my Egyptian star," he said. "From the moment I saw you when you were running in fear of us."

She remembered that night. "And I love you, because you've been so nice to me and have done so much for me," she said.

He stroked her back and chuckled. "Now that we both know," he said. "I think it's time for something."

She looked at him and he pointed outside the window where the stars were and they both saw one shining very brightly. "The star of love," he said to her. "On my planet, when two mates saw that star, they would seal their forever promise with a kiss."

Amy blushed. "I…," she went to protest that she didn't know how to kiss when Snare-Oh tilted up her chin and pressed his hidden mouth to hers.

Amy was shocked, but then relaxed as she let Snare-Oh kiss her. She held on as he rubbed her back and carefully broke away. She looked at him.

"I didn't think I'd ever have this happen to me," she admitted.

"Neither did I, my Egyptian star," he said.

Seeing that he called her that because he loved her, she kissed him, to his surprise, but he held her and gently swayed her as the star of love shone even brighter.

Rachel and Brainstorm, who had heard the two talking, now watched as they kissed. Rachel smiled.

"They're a good couple," she said to her crab-like friend.

"I agree," he said as they left the new couple to their new, love-filled romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<br>**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
